


Call me, maybe

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged up Clementine, Aged up Violet, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Day One, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Phone Sex, The girls are over 18, Violentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Day one of Kinktober 2019 - Phone sexInstinctively, she swipes in the code to unlock the screen, only to hiss in irritation as her lids slam shut, shielding her tired eyes from the scorching light of the screen. After a moment, Clementine peeks through her barely parted lashes, adjusts the back-light to a warm glow rather than the dazzling gleam and checks the time.1:47amFuck!She knows she shouldn’t call, it’s far too late in the night. But it’s like her mind has partnered with her rampant hormones and is conspiring against her sense of rationality, as she finds herself already thumbing through her contacts and tapping on the little green call button.Clementine can't sleep. Now seems the perfect time to call up her girlfriend.





	Call me, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late for the first day of kinktober, but I am sick and forgot. lol.
> 
> Anyhow the first of my attempt at a month of short stories.  
It is a little different from what I usually write when it comes to smut but I hope it is up to stuff and enjoyable none-the-less. I will try to catch up which means there could be a double update on one of the days provided I don't fall further behind.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Phone's in this day and age are so sophisticated lol.

**Call me, maybe?**

Clementine couldn’t sleep.

Her fitful thoughts are unable to settle because of her dreams. Dreams of warm, mischievous fingers that skim her flesh and ignite her nerve endings, and deep, darkly sensual kisses that send rolling waves of irrepressible lust into her groin, where it tightens obnoxiously. Dreams of silver blonde strands that fan messily against the soft lilac sheen of her pillows and a slender, sylphlike body that arches high on a low, warm rasp of voice and her own confident touches pressing deeply inside silken warmth.

Tired eyes flicker open as the young woman groans out her frustration into the darkness. The usually bright, tawny gold darkened with the touch of fatigue and her own urgent arousal.

Huffing, Clementine shifts, turning and rolling over in her soft bed. Twisting herself deeper into the tangle of sheets around her legs as she tries to escape the warm, damp sensation swelling between her thighs. Clumsily reaching out her hand toward the nightstand where her cell lay charging, groping blindly and bringing it to her face.

Instinctively, she swipes in the code to unlock the screen, only to hiss in irritation as her lids slam shut, shielding her tired eyes from the scorching light of the screen. After a moment, Clementine peeks through her barely parted lashes, adjusts the back-light to a warm glow rather than the dazzling gleam and checks the time.

1:47am

_ Fuck! _

She knows she shouldn’t call, it’s far too late in the night. But it’s like her mind has partnered with her rampant hormones and is conspiring against her sense of rationality, as she finds herself already thumbing through her contacts and tapping on the little green call button.

The first ring has her trapped, anxious and grabbing her pillow to settle in her lap. The second, and she is reluctantly committed, unable to back out now. By the fifth ring, nothing else matters and the only thing that continues chewing at her raw nerve endings is the anticipation of hearing her voice.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the phone is sleep drunk and thick. Throaty and wonderfully dark. “Clem?”

Clementine’s eyes shutter as she feels her arousal send a shivering jolt through her body at the exhausted voice. “Hey, Vi.”

“What time is it?”

There's a rustling of movement on Violet's end of the call, and Clementine finds herself imagining the blonde, naked and wiggling on her bed, the sheets pulling and pushing around with her. A soft, needy sound rumbles in the back of the brunette’s throat, soft enough to escape the other girls notice-

\- Or so Clementine thought.

“What was that?”

_ Oh, shit! _

Cheeks heating, Clementine noisily swallows down the strange knotted feeling that had suddenly squeezed her throat. “Uh, that was me.”

“You?” A soft, little sigh drifts to Clementine’s ear and sent an excited little feeling tingling along her extremities. “Why?”

_ Fuck it! In for a penny, in for a pound. _

“Because I’m really, _ really _ horny and you sound so very fuckable when you’re tired.”

“You’re horny…” A long, deep inhale drags through Violet’s teeth and penetrates the drowsy haze in her mind. The next sound she makes is pitched low and throaty, just bordering on the right side of flirty. “Oh. Phone sex?”

Clementine grabs her pillow again, takes a corner between her teeth and clamps down, stifling her needy groan with the soft fabric on her tongue. She absolutely loves that soft little puzzled sound Violet always makes just before she found herself understanding whatever it was that had previously confused her.

A slightly awkward silence buzzes along the line between them.

Suddenly shy and losing her nerve, Clementine worries her nails against the pillowcase in her arms. Fingers finding an errant loose thread and tugging idly at it. “I’m sorry, Vi. I shouldn’t have called... this was such a dumb ide-” The breathy sound that drifts through the earpiece cuts off her self-deprecating tirade and widens her eyes. “Vi?

“Mmm?”

“Are you…” Clementine swallows hard, her mouth suddenly flooded with saliva as her mind summons deliciously lewd scenarios. Taking a shuddering breath and with her eyes sliding shut, Clementine finds her throat tightening around her next words. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Maybe.” Violet whispered. An adorable little hint of shame creeping into her voice. “Didn’t you want me to?”

_ Oh, fuck. YES! _

“Well, yeah. But, only if you…”

She wasn’t quite prepared for the darkened husk that fairly vibrates through her phone against her ear. “Then, tell me what you want to do to me.”

“I…” Clementine took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. Imaging Violet to be right beside her, in her bed and not halfway across town in her own. Imagined her bare and desperate and staring up at her, the silver storm clouds deepening the green light in her eyes. “I... uh.”

“I’m getting impatient, Clem.”

_ Ngh! _

Taking in a deep breath, holding it in her lungs a few moments before huffing it out in a long throaty hum, Clementine finds her nerves settling and her needs cementing. Feels the excited buzz of arousal settle between her own thighs and the warmth blooming in her cheeks.

“If you were here Vi, I’d be trailing my fingers over you. Starting with your face, then skimming them down your throat.” A sigh of approval flutters through her phone and Clementine feels her lips quirking. Keeping her eyes closed, she traces the path out on herself. “Taking my time to stroke those pretty little breasts of yours as I plant kisses and nips along your jaw and your soft lips. Pinching your nipples as they harden under my touch until you whimper and squirm.”

The breathy sighs deepen into a soft a shaking inhale and Clementine finds herself disappointed that Violet’s breathing doesn’t quite match what she’s imagining.

“Come on Vi, you can do better than that.”

The breathing shudders into a hitching squeak and she’s almost certain she heard Violet’s sheets shift. “I can’t be too loud, Clem. Gran’s room is only a few doors away.”

_ Oooh. A challenge. _

Clementine’s lips quirk upwards, a mischievous plan forming in her mind as she injects a disappointed sigh into her voice before lowering it seductively. “Fine, fine. Where were we?”

“Touching me.”

“Where?”

“Not where I want you to be touching me.”

Clementine snorts at the hint of irritation buzzing in her girlfriend’s voice and can’t resist a poke of jest. “Well, maybe that’s a good thing. I mean, when you get going you can be really loud.”

A long moment of silence and then. “Ok, hanging up now.”

“No! _ Wait! _” Clementine rolls her eyes and chuckles before clearing her throat and settling back into her thoughts, dropping her voice instantly back into her sultry dark melody. “I’d kiss you next. I know how much you love kissing. Short, sharp ones that sting and rile you up and then longer ones, soft and sweet. Distracting you as my hand moves lower. Skipping over your ribs and stroking over your belly. I’d slide my knee over yours and nudge your legs apart. Touching you everywhere but there all while my tongue slips against yours.”

Clementine’s own hand is back on herself, kneading the softness of her belly that flutters with Violet’s stuttering breaths. “Fuck, I could touch you for hours, Vi. Kiss you all over. Tease you into a hot, whimpering, wet mess. Stroke my fingers along the insides of your thighs and skim around the warmth of your pretty little pussy. Scrape my nails over your hips and leave little pink marks all over your soft skin. I’d do all of that, but I wouldn’t give you what you wanted, not until you tell me what I need to hear from you.”

“Whu…” A sticky sounding swallow, followed by a high whine and broken words. “What do you need me to say?”

Clementine’s lips curve upwards, and she hums darkly as she husks. “I need you to tell me what you were doing to yourself, Vi. Tell me how many fingers you were using on yourself earlier.”

A pause as Violet’s breathing stutters for a moment, but only a moment before she mumbles quietly. “One.”

“Two.”

“No, one. I was priming.”

“I know, I want you to use two now.”

“Inside?”

“Inside.” Clementine confirms as her breaths come a little shakily, her own fingers teasing lower, skating the crease between her hip and thigh and eliciting a shiver.

Violet’s voice quietens then. The silence buzzes along the line and Clementine can feel a hint of frustration edging its way into her rolling anticipation. A few moments longer and there’s still silence, and Clementine can feel the first rumblings of a growl tickling in her throat.

“Vi, did you?”

A sharp, high pitched whimper gave her her answer. But the shaky little affirmation that followed made her moan darkly to herself.

“Y-yes.”

“Two?”

“Uh-huh.”

With her eyes closed she could picture Violet’s long, delicate pale fingers rush between her legs and push into trembling wet flesh. Clementine smiled at the idea of her fingers working herself, quick and rough, for one simply delectable purpose.

To make herself come for her.

“Vi?”

A sound, caught halfway between a quizzical hum and a sharp gasp purred through the phone.

“Add another!”

She knew Violet usually only ever used two, and she already has them both buried knuckle deep inside herself. Clementine shivered against the shift in scenes in her head, her thoughts now showing her how Violet’s fingers would be pumping into herself, pushing her wetness down the curve of her ass to dampen the sheets beneath her. How the gentle swell would glisten as she wiggled against the fabric.

She shivered. Violet was making her blood boil and her skin heat with all her dirty little sounds and how she was playing their naughty little game so well, and she couldn't help but test her luck with a new request. “And let me hear you do it.”

It was a gamble, the second part of her prompt. But Violet must have been too far gone for her usual inhibitions to kick in because the next sounds Clementine heard were the unmistakable slick, wet sounds of parted, sensitive lips and something thick working between them.

_ Fuck! _

She was wet for her.

Oh, so incredibly wet as she stretched herself for her, on her request. Those little sounds that shivered along the airwaves were for her. Violet’s tiny begging whimpers sounding almost as though she were right here with her, under her, rather than in her own bed with only her voice transmitted to her.

“Faster!”

Curiously, the slick sliding sounds increased as Violet’s hand picked up speed. She must have set it to speaker phone before moving her cell lower.

_ Clever girl. _

Clementine smirked at the thought.

“Cl-Clem?”

“Mmm?”

“I... I-”

Her lovers panting moans sent shivers down Clementine’s body. That delicate husk that gave Violet’s voice it’s decadent ‘fuck me’ quality reverberated through her like a delicious caress, and sent heat pooling low in her own belly as her own fingers slowly crept inside herself. “Tell me what you want, Vi.”

“I wish you were here. I wish it was your hand fucking me.”

Clementine heard herself whimper at that. Heard herself whimper and felt herself wiggle against her own fingers curling deeper into her own heat.

She wanted that too. To be inside her. Fucking her until she screamed and cried and felt completely satisfied.

“Clem?” Violet’s voice sounded so very far away, too far away. But she heard the subtle touch of pride that trembled in her quivering voice. “You’re touching yourself too, aren’t you?”

Clementine let out a groan as own heat twitched with the taunting little words breathed into her ear. “Do you want me to? Would you like that?”

A quick inhale. “Oh, fuck yes. Yes, I would _ love _ that.”

“Gimme a sec then.”

Clementine stabs her finger to the screen and taps on the loudspeaker function on her own cell. Adjusting the volume until it was just loud enough for her to hear everything, without it being so loud that it might bring Lee or AJ running to her door.

Next she shifts herself over until she's settled on her hip, her knees bent and ankles crossed as she returns her hand to press between her tightened thighs.

“Ok, Vi.” She murmurs. “Tell me how you want me to touch myself.”

She didn’t expect the dark chuckle to reverberate from her phone, nor did she anticipate that, in the two minutes of preparation, Violet’s voice would strengthen and her words gain confidence. “Oh, no Clem. You do whatever you need to do to get yourself off. I just want you to listen while I do the same.”

Then all she can hear is Violet's voice stuttering into deep, low moans as her hand moves feverishly. Punctuating her voice with the wet slaps of her fingers curling deeply inside herself, twisting around sharply and changing the angles until a high, almost wail eddies around Clementine’s ears. A wail that is very quickly stifled as Clementine makes out the sound of sheets moving.

“Vi? Violet? Are you ok?”

A soft, muffled whimper reaches her next and Clementine stops her own ministrations and switches the call from voice only to face time. A moment later her phone screen is filled by the sight of Violet's hand retreating from accepting the video call and returning to bury itself between her shifting thighs, hips rolling as she sinks the three fingers firmly back inside.

_ Oh... oh fuck! _

Violet hadn’t moved her cell away from her lower half after Clementine requested to hear her fucking herself. And now, it was as though she were right there with her, watching the blonde’s abdomen undulate as her fingers curl inside herself and her thumb crushes her swollen clit between itself and her pubic bone.

From the angle Violet’s hand is twisted to, Clementine can quickly piece together the cause of her girlfriend’s wailing. Her fingers have found, hooked onto and were now mercilessly assaulting that tiny, hidden bumpy part of herself, all while her thumb pad continues to crush and flick the painfully hard, hooded nub.

“Oh, god... Vi.”

“L... like what you se... _ hah! _ ...see?”

A smile curves Clementine’s lips and the sight has her abandoning her own penetration, instead she clamps her thighs together more tightly around her wrist and brutally works her own aching clitoris.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I like what I’m seeing.”

A sob of a gasp, a shift of a pale thigh and now Clementine can see exactly how wide Violet had stretched herself for her. Can see how soaked flesh drags with every push and pull. See how hard the blonde has sunk her thumb against that sensitive bundle of nerves and she can see just how close she is to release by the warm pink glow that flushes her entire body.

Clementine’s fingers instinctively work herself harder, faster, chasing after Violet as she rushes toward her peak. And then a sudden, arousing dirty thought strikes her and Clementine finds herself voicing it before she can fully consider it.

“Vi?”

“_ Hah... ahh. _. Ye...yes?”

And the words are blurted before she can stop to herself. “Let me record you. _ Please! _”

Time slows to a crawl as the air thickens around Clementine’s thoughts. She shouldn’t have asked that, it was so clearly overstepping boundaries. She knows Violet will say no for sure, maybe even cut off the call. Hell, Clementine might find herself facing-

“Only for you?”

_ What? _

“Huh?”

Violet sighs, her fingers slowing but still moving inside herself. “If it’s only for yourself then ok.”

Clementine’s brain seems to have shut down completely at that. But only for a second before she splutters. “Y-yes? Yes! Just me. No one else. And if you change your mind in the morning, I’ll erase it.”

“Clem.”

“I’ll make it password protected.”

“Clem!”

“I’ll save it to a private-”

“Oh, my god! Clementine, just shut up and record! I’m close.”

Clementine blinks hard at the screen, not quite believing what just happened or what Violet just agreed to. But she shakily pulls up screen capture and presses record just as Violet’s fingers start moving urgently again and her voice jumps into the soft whimpering wails. Peppering the wet movements with soft, dirty little pleas made just for the brunette.

Her thighs shift, her slicked touch speeds up.

“_ Hah! _ ...Clem!” Violet grips the sheets with her free fist, tight and fierce, twisting up in her hand. “Cl... _ ha-HAH! _ .. Clem! _ Ooohhh _ ... fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fu... _ huck.. _. meee!”

The shuddering strips her of her voice mid-chant. Seizes her breath, mid-wail. But still Violet’s fingers work herself relentlessly. Through the screen Clementine can see the contortion and shifting of her belly before it heaves in her rapid shallow breathing. Can hear the sudden rush of slick around her fingers and see as the wetness escapes her body and glistens as it rolls to the already damp sheets underneath her. 

Watches as the strong, rolling waves of climax ease to pulsing and jittering sudders as Violet finally finds her voice again in the form of feeble whines and eases her fingers from herself. Pausing only to spread the wetness over her swollen inner lips and offering Clementine a final glimpse of her fluttering form before she switches the call back to voice only.

Clementine scrambles to press her own phone to her ear, her voice trembling as she speaks. “Holy shit, Vi! That was…” She doesn't know. She doesn't think she could ever find the words to describe how mind blowingly incredible that was. All she could think to say was a simple. “I love you.”

Violet’s voice is weak and so, so tired when she chuckles. “You’d better. Dunno if I can face Gran tomorrow at breakfast now or the day after. I might need to sneak out before she wakes up and find a place to lay low a few days.”

Clementine could feel the smirk climbing into her voice as she husks. “Could always come here. Lee loves you like his own and AJ adores you.”

“Hmmm. Tempting.” A pause. “What about you? That could be the deal breaker.”

“I think you’re ok.” She teases. “A little loud, maybe.”

“Oh, fuck you Clementine.”

Clementine pauses, feels the throb that hasn't left her as she swipes her tongue over her lips and purrs. “Yes please, Violet.”


End file.
